Terminator: Samson
"Samson & Delilah" is the first episode of season two of the sci-fi/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and the tenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Nutter with a script written by Josh Friedman. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, September 8th, 2008. In addition to the regular cast, which now includes Brian Austin Green as Derek Reese, Garret Dillahunt as Cromartie and Shirley Manson as Catherine Weaver, this episode also featured guest appearances by James Urbaniak as Sarkissian, Carlos Sanz as Father Armando Bonilla, Roger Guenveur Smith as Sac Federici, Shane Edelman as Matt Murch and Max Perlich as Walsh. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7301. * This episode is included on disc one of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD includes audio commentary for this episode by developer Josh Friedman and actors Lena Headey, Shirley Manson, Thomas Dekker and Summer Glau. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on October 23rd, 2008. * This is the third and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by David Nutter. He also directed the series' pilot episode, as well as "Gnothi Seauton". * This is the third episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by series creator Josh Friedman. He also wrote the series' pilot episode, as well as "Gnothi Seauton". * This is the premiere episode of season two of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This season adds three new cast members to its regular line-up, one of which is a new character. :* Brian Austin Green, who plays Derek Reese is added to the show's main cast. Brian Austin Green made recurring appearances throughout season one. :* Garret Dillahunt, who plays the Terminator known as Cromartie, is now a regular cast member on the series. He too made recurring appearances as an antagonist in season one, though he was also played by different actors (including Dillahunt) in that season. :* Shirley Manson joins the cast of season two as Catherine Weaver. This is the first appearance of the character and she serves as the central antagonist of the season. * This is the first appearance of the T-1001 Terminator, as represented by the character of Catherine Weaver. The T-001 is very similar to the T-1000 (liquid metal) Terminator as first seen in the 1992 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, played by actor Robert Patrick. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Cameron Phillips: Don't let him do that again. If I ever go bad again, don't let him bring me back. .... * Cameron Phillips: Listen to me, I don't want to go. I'm sorry, that wasn't me. I'm fixed now, I ran a test! Everything's perfect. You can trust me! * Sarah Connor: John Connor! * Cameron Phillips: I love you!, I love you please. I love you John and you love me! .... * Sarah Connor: What she said back there... everything she said, it was a trick, you know that right? They don't feel anything, they don't have feelings. They don't know love. * John Connor: I know that, Mom. .... * Cameron Phillips: Do you believe in the Resurrection? * Sarah Connor: What? * Cameron Phillips: The story of Jesus Christ. The Resurrection, do you believe in it? * Sarah Connor: Would you if you'd seen what I've seen? * Cameron Phillips: Faith isn't part of my programming. * Sarah Connor: Well I'm not sure it's part of mine either. .... * Cameron Phillips: Are you here to kill me, John? * John Connor: Are you here to kill me? * Cameron Phillips: No. * John Connor: Promise. * Cameron Phillips: Promise. .... * Derek Reese: So what are you gonna do when you find them? * Charley Dixon: Do? * Derek Reese: Join the team? Think she's gonna go with you or let you take care of her, cause it's not gonna happen. She left you at the altar for a reason. .... * Catherine Weaver: Sorry I piss you off Mister Tuck. The feeling's mutual. .... * James Ellison: I'll never lead you to her. So if that is why you left me alive, you might as well kill me right now. I'll never do the devil's work. * Cromartie: We'll see. .... * Sarah Connor: Can you walk? * John Connor: Yeah. * Sarah Connor: Good, because we've got to run. .... * Charley Dixon: What are you looking for? * Derek Reese: It's a piece of tech, it's called the Turk. It's another computer. It's a program. * Charley Dixon: What's it do? * Derek Reese: Right now, it plays a mean game of chess. Couple of years, it's gonna get really pissed off, blow up the world. See also External Links * * * * * * "Samson & Delilah" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories